I Won't Give Up
by BabyyBre
Summary: Will and JJ's realtionship. Snapshots. More to come.


Title: I Won't Give Up

Summary: Follow Will and JJ's relationship.

{Lyric Fic}

Don't own but I wish I did (: I would have a lot more JJ/Will scenes. I love them together.

- I Won't Give Up -

"**When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?" **

Will LaMontagne Jr saw a lot of beautiful girls into his life time, but once he saw Agent Jennifer Jareau walk into his crime scene, he couldn't help but smile.

He wanted to know this woman.

On the night they were in the bar, talking about the case. He finally got a look at her eyes and again a grin grew on his face.

"Jennifer," He said quietly. But it caught her attention, and he wondered if not many people called her by her first name.

She looked at him, and said just as quietly, "Yes, Will?"

"You have beautiful eyes." He stated as a fact. "I just wanted you to know that."

Her cheeks grew red. "Um…thanks, Will."

"No problem, cher." He smiled, taking his drink in his hand. He looked at her as she giggled.

"**I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up."**

Now, Will sat in the hospital with a bullet in his arm. As Jennifer sat with him, her arms around him and her face buried in his chest. He looked down and whispered, "How's Henry?"

She looked up to him. "He's scared. But he told me that he's proud of mommy."

He kind of grinned. "Proud?" She shook her head yes. "Why was he proud of mommy?"

"Because I got the bad guy."

He smiled. "Well, baby." He wrapped his arms around her tighter. "I'm proud too." Then he frowned when he saw tears growing in her eyes. "Cher?" His little nickname for her, which always almost made her smile. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I lost you today." She said in a tiny voice.

"Oh, Jennifer." He waited until she looked him in the eyes. "I'm right here. And I don't plan to go anywhere, anytime soon. I will **never **give up on us. Ever." He promised her.

And that's when he heard her say, "Ask me again, Will."

"**And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find." **

Will heard her voice through the phone, and smiled. He missed her and hated being away from her. "Will." Her voice sounded serious. Will might not be a profiler but he knew something was wrong. "We need to talk."

His heart skipped a beat and his mind went to the worst possible things. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." She said softly in the phone, like she wanted no one else to know.

"I'm coming to see you, Jennifer."

"You don't need…"

"I know I don't. I want to." Will interpreted her.

"**'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up.**

**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make"**

Will danced with his new bride.

His wife.

He watched her smile, as she leaned on him as they danced. He whispered, "I love you."

She looked him, "I'm glad you never gave up on me."

"That was never an option, Jennifer." She loved when he called her Jennifer. "You never give up on the people you love."

"**Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts  
We got yeah we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we didn't tend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not  
And who I am."**

Will told her one night.

"I'm a father because of you. I'm a husband because of you. I'm a best friend because of you. I'm happier because of you."

Her cheeks turned red. "Will…" She began to say, but stopped when she noticed he still had more stay.

"My father may have called me crazy moving here, following you. But Jennifer, you made my life so much better when you walked onto the crime scene."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." Will smiled. "I never thought one person could change my life so much until I met you…"

"I'm so glad I could do that to you."

"Me too." Will smiled. "I could never image my life without you and Henry in my life."

Every word Will said was true.

He had no clue would he would be without the most important people in his life.

**"I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
I'm still looking up."**

Will held Jennifer's hand as little Henry ran around them. He looked to his wife, and smiled as Henry yelled, "Watch this daddy!" He kicked the ball between the two trees.

"Good job buddy." He told his son. Henry giggled and went back to kicking around his soccer ball.

"This was a good idea." Jennifer said.

"Camping?" Will grinned. "That's always a good idea."

She laughed, "It is."

Will smiled, lying back down on the ground next to the love of his life. "This is a life I always want. One with you and Henry."

"Will, you are never getting rid of us."

"**I won't give up on us  
God knows I'm tough, he knows  
We got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it**

**I won't give up on us**  
**Even if the skies get rough**  
**I'm giving you all my love**  
**I'm still looking up."**


End file.
